The legend
by mubarak0391
Summary: A story about our favourite blonde uzumaki about his life in the pokemom world and how he make a team strong enough take on the entire world and legendaries
1. Chapter 1

Blackness was what all surrounded him everywhere his vision goes it was total darkness not even a speck of light can be world devoid of any life no one was present here it was just him .it was justbhim with no air no food just timeless void where he was stuck for about how he got himself here got him in sadness which was beyond his ability to handle but still he was happy for what he did .due to his sacrifice lots of lives was saved and a great threat was stopped .even though he can't live to full fill his dream but his ideals will live among the people he cared and future generation and generations to come who can smile and live in a world devoid of hatred and where people would be able to understand due to the hardship they had faced together in the face of adversaries and how he battled together to stop the world getting demolished by the idiotic dream one person ...

"You can stop with your thoughts now,it is getting extremely hard to sleep here "came aloud booming voice which carried power and authority and fear which can make tremble anyone but not this guy.

"Baka kitsune don't tell me your still feeling sleepy after all the years of sleeping .and more over you still hadn't given me explanation of your self still being stuck inside me .I thought when I sacrificed my soul you would have been free ."came a reply boy stuck in the timeless void.

"It doesn't matter your puny mind won't be able to handle my explanation and besides i don't mind stuck inside of u at least I can have a and you always keep me entertained with your idiotic activities ."was reply of the kitsune he can't tell he got a bit attached to his idiotic host .but he can't say I to him because his pride won't let it so it was tough love.

"Oh did big Baka kitsune is getting soft and don't wanna leave his master here here I won't leave u fuzz ball ."he said the sentence by wiggling his butt and kissing he was silenced by the mighty roar of the fox he suddenly stopped and saw his partner.

"I swear naruto if u do that gesture and say me a fuzz ball I will rip u apart first remove ur balls and...he was stopped by a shudder which came from the boy ."oye leave my balls alone bakayaro. Why do u always want to rip it apart ." He said it while placing his hands over his balls .

"Because it is what makes u shut up "said the he went back to his nap."and besides who cars if your balls are ripped apart your stuck here with no girl so that means u can't. Reproduce."said the fox.

"Yaya whatever just go to sleep u fuzz all. "Said naruto everything was quite for sometime but quit Ness was broken by naruto.."hey kurama do u think I did the right thing by you know sacrificing myself?"he asked silently.

"Who knows maybe u were right or may be u can be wrong but who cares what's done is done is done so don't think about A REPLY HE was curiously looking towards the boy he might not say it but what he did requires a lot of mental strength and heart to do and he respect the boy for that .everything went silent again until a blinding shrouded them completely and evolving the boy .

"What the ..."was the only word said when he was removed from.a timeless void .

Other place with four mysterious creature standing in a royal place after looking at what they had done.

"Do you think we took right decision .it can change the outcome of our universe after what that old man said he is powerful enough to destroy the legendary ."came a reply from.a shadowy figure

The second figure heard it and just scoffed at idiocy that his brother was speaking ."don't overestimate him he might be strong but strong enough to defeat us ."said with a arrogant lacing his words .the second last shadowy figure just sighed .

"You should keep your arrogance in check brother .I don't know how much strong he is but he is strong enough to help our cause right father.

The last of the shadowy figures the three of his children and was silent but after sometime he said ."yes he is strong enough to take on legendaris but I choose because of his purity and the sacrifice he gave .I know with power comes arrogance but that boy is an exception to that rule I had talked with my old friend and he Is the best studied person for it . So trust me on this and have faith in me ."when everyone was silent the last figure thoughts turned the boy he had made to go in the universe where they live show me uzumaki naruto what you are capable of are I capable of being a legend in my world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Current location laminose city ,kilos region

Current time 23:49

Near an unknown jungle near laminose city. A blinding light can be seen moving towards earth with an incredible speed at rate it travelling it will certainly crash and crate destruction all around .

The figure watching this was taken aback he has heard of meteor crashing on earth but had never seen it so he was scared and a bit fascinated .the creature was a quadruple with light blue skin tone and yellow under belly .two sponge on its nose .he was so engrossed in the meteor that he stated following without any thinking to the edge of the forest .and now hiding behind a bush to see what it was.

Scene change.

A large crater can be seen in the forest like a meteor has just landed on this place all the trees surrounding the crater was ripped apart due to the force of the landing .surrounding habitat all ran way to somewhere else to escape the force of destruction .

Right in the centre stood a blonde boy with a height of over 4 ft. 3 inches with spiky blonde hair colour of his hair could be compared to the radiant light of the sun he has ocean blue and three whisker marks on each cheeks which makes him looks like a fox .he wore orange jumpsuits with black colour mix in it and open foot sandal currently he was lying on his but stuck. Inside the earth and trying desperately to move out .

"ahhhhh shit dam that hurts you fuzz ball .you could have given me a heads up that we can use chakra at least I. Could have landed properly" .said the blonde with grumbling about smart ass fox and idiotic way of thinking .but no reply came .he eventually removed himself from the hole

"man that was shut and clothes are all torn. And my while body hurts ."but still he was happy because he was out of that timeless void ."I don't know who did it but I am thankful ."he was sporting a happy smile on his face when suddenly he came to realization and looked around his surrounding .he started sweating bullets .due to the scene he saw it was pure destruction all around him.

"Well shit this much destruction is prone draw crowd .I need to move away from here quickly. But I need gather information too because as far as I know we are not in elemental National according to the jutsu I had performed it will never allow me to go that place again ."he said that with a sad voice but he controlled his emotions and started thinking ."I might not be in the elemental nation but this place do have chakra that is why I was able to use it and beside this place do have nature energy in yeah I might be able to gather info about this place ."he concluded

"yo kurama you in there ".a low grumble indicated him. That yeah he was listening ."could you find me the nearest habitat for me to go".the fox just kept silent .and after sometime gave an irritated reply.

"what am I your radar or something go find for yourself. "with that said he went back to his blonde waited for his partner to reply but it didn't came with a bit of irritation he replied.

"fine don't reply you baka mistune ."he sat down on the and tried entering the sage mode to sense nearby habitat which took him a bit of time but eventually he found out .

"5 km from the north." With that he tried circulating chakra in his body again and checked if he can use it properly .when he did it worked perfectly the chakra started flowing his body and filled him with energy pushed the chakra to his legs and shot forward towards the north direction like bullet in blinding speed .

When all this was happening the frog like creature saw everything with fascination and was trying to find out what the human was trying to do so he tried going near him. But before he can reach was off like bullet. Which left him Flabbergasted and mouth hung open in surprise at the speed which was displayed by this weird human .

So he thought one simple thing he need to get to know that human quickly so he started his to find that word human .

 **That's end .**

 **I need a beta reader some people to get me help on this story this was just prologue. The real story starts next chapter which will take some time .pls read review and follow and fav the story well I know I need that I am going to continue the story not gonna abandoned it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lumuose city is a large city nestled in the north-central part of the Kalos region. It is a prominent central hub of the region and is the most populous city in the Pokémon world. Tourism is a major industry of the city due to its famous landmarks, such as the Prism Tower, which serves as the city's symbol, and the Lumiose Museum. A wide variety of shops, cafés, and restaurants are spread throughout the entire city and are popular with both tourists and locals alike.

The outer portion of the city is lined by tall office buildings and wide brick and cobblestone boulevards, while the avenues of the inner portion are lined by smaller Parisian-style buildings. The wide roadways throughout the city afford safe and easy passage for both automobile and Gogoat traffic. A large canal also runs diagonally through the city.

Lumiose City has five gates connecting it to outside routes. In the southeast is the Route 4 Gate, in the southwest the Route 5 Gate, in the northwest the Route 13 Gate, in the north the Route 14 Gate, and in the northeast the Route 16 Gate.

Many small shops and cafés line the many streets and avenues of Lumiose City. This is a brief guide to the city's layout and where all of its establishments are located.

The city is basically shaped like a spooked wheel. The outside "wheel" is split into North and South Boulevards, while the spokes are divided among several avenues and plazas. The boulevards and avenues are lined with the city's many establishments, while the plazas are primarily open gathering spaces, with an occasional establishment or two on the outskirts. The centre hub is devoted to a wide, open area with Prism Tower at its centre.

The boulevards are laid out as follows, moving along the street in a clockwise direction:

All of the avenues and plazas are connected by a continuous ring near the hub, but occasionally there will also be an alleyway connecting two of the spokes farther out from the hub. A group of randomly battlable Trainers also lurk around this inner part of the city.

The city's spokes are laid out in the order given below, moving through them in a clockwise direction starting from the first spoke connected to South Boulevard. The left and right sides referred to below presume the player is facing out from the hub.

Current location near prism tower

Naruto was moving around the city along the shadows of the city he was taking a good look and gathering as much information as possible about his new surrounding. He had gather some useful Intel about the place he blended into the surrounding as good as he can like his master always said Intel gathering Is an useful ability even though you don't have power you have Intel that can be really dangerous. But what confused him more were the creature which they called Pokémon they were similar to the summoning animal from Elemental national but still different. The technology used here were way advanced homeland and the red and white object which they carry contains this creature made him confused how can such a small thing carry such a large creature may it is like a dimension created by sealing technique to seal away any big object. And the battles which they do with this creature it was fascinating to see how much similarity they have to his homeland but one was confirmed the thing they used was not chakra similar but different in it own be he can learn more when he get his hand on one of this creature. And the thing is he doesn't know where to find them or that red device may be he can seal them away in his sealing scroll.

But first thing first. He needs to get out of this rags and fill his stomach which was grumbling whole time. But first he needs to get some normal looking clothes the way he is now it looks like he has came from a war zone or a begged so yeah clothes stop comes first ...

But I don't have money to buy proper clothes. A sigh escaped his lips he knew what he has to do but he hates it. "Well beggar can't be choosers ".with that thought he moved towards the nearest clothing store he can find.

 **Sometime later ...**

"Well that went good but still I feel bad about stealing clothes I am wearing". He saw his new look which consisted of a black colour hoodie with orange inner sleeves t shirt and black colour basic denim jeans and a white colour sports Shoes and a fingerless glove of 's skull shaped design on it .

"well I think so that should do it I can blend in with people of this city ...his train of thoughts was stopped by a shout from one of this creature and a little girl. The sound was coming from. A nearby alley being who he was he went straight into the action and went to inspect what was the issue. So took of normal pace trying to be as normal as possible. The alleyway was not faraway so he reached their quickly. There he saw a small girl with honey blonde hair with red colour frock and red a colour hat she had blue colour eye not like his but similar she was a average height for her age currently she was surrounded by two people who was having their creature in their battling stance. Ready to crush their enemies.

One of the creature was looking like a snake with overall colour as purple it was having long body with yellow irises and a slit on it and a golden ring on its neck it was arbok again and again and giving a pretty intimidating glare to the girl.

The other was round looking with hole all over its body as if to release something it was also purple in colour with a very wicked smile on its face saying koffin. The smirk on its face was really disturbing to see. They had the girl cornered in the way they want. Looking at girl he can see that she was scared but was still standing defiantly. That girl she might be small but she has guts I can give her that but apart from that she is going to go down. That is when one man among the group talked in a treating voice

"look girl we don't have anything to do with you, we just need that pokemon hiding behind you give us that pokemon and we will leave ".the girl looked up at her enemy defiantly without even a thought she replied .

"never I would not let you take her she doesn't want to be taken by you and you are not the person I would trust her to go because you have not even answered my question ." The female become irritated with little Girls reply and snapped at her .with promise of pain but still the girl Stood her ground.

"fine have it your way than ekans poison needles on that girl no mercy". The snake like creature cackle and obeyed his command readied himself to fire the attack which was told to him by his trainer. The attack was fired and poison needles was reaching the little girl . The girl saw this stiffened counting her last breath and tears started to fall from her eyes as if asking some one to help some miracle to happen and her and this pokemon. When the attack reached she tighten her fist and eyes. And braced for her death . No death came instead she saw something in front of her in black colour .she tried to see what was happening but was unsuccessful . That is until she heard a voice of a teenager .

"how troublesome not even one day and here I am right in the middle of a crisis man shikamaru was right I am a walking disaster. "said her saviour he was tall and elder than her she can at least say that."oye mind telling me what is going on here, that attack would have killed her. And I don't like killing or seeing someone get murdered in front of me. so stop..."

"and what if we won't smart ass ,as far i know this is none of your business so move ..."just before he could say anything else he was brutally kicked on his face by the boy and he was sent flying back into wall where he laid unconscious on the broken wall.

"man I am not in mood to argue or dialogue so I will let my fist do the work ".he saw the women was stunned due to what happened to his partner and decided to take out next target to make his words clear . And moved with a blinding speed .

The remaining g member of the team saw him and was a bit shocked because they had not even seen him move and that was when she saw a sickening sound of breaking Bones and was shocked to see her ekans in a crater with his mouth wide open and blood flowing from his mouth and suddenly she felt the atmosphere heavy and oppressing like she was not even able to breath and one wrong mistake she would killed brutally that was when she heard their punisher voice "leave this place right now with your partner I don't want to kill you so you better move .with a little bit of killing intent mixed in his voice to make him more menacing and intimidating.

The woman could do nothing but nod at his order and decided to leave before something terrible happens to her she recalled her pokemon and went towards her male partner picked him .she sighed in relief knowing that he was still breathing .and walked out of the area .

After the place was cleared Naruto turned around and saw the little girl whom he had rescued shaking in her place. He went near her in a slow pace scaring the girl more.

The girl saw him and was frightened to its core after seeing he was coming to her way now and tried to be brave and raised her shaking voice ."if you think I am going to be afraid you are mistaken ..."right before she can say anything else she heard laughter loud booming laughter from the man and she got scared and tears started to leak from her eyes ."please don't hurt us please please ...and closed her eyes when she saw the man raise her hand she thought this was it I am gonna die now and I don't even how I never to go see mom again I would never able to become a trainer never go on journey and I would never be able say it to him how I feel.

That was when something touched her hair and head and when she saw the man was ruffling her hair and was smiling at her the girl saw this and was shocked she saw him beat those bad guys and he was really strong and she thought same thing would happen to her but this was not what she imagined in her tiny brain she gathered her courage and asked him"aren't you going to beat me and take away this vulpix".Naruto heard and saw what she was referring to what he saw took his breath there behind the girl was a beautiful fox like creature in complete white fur and tails attached and light blue eyes to match its fur it was truly majestic he went towards the creature and tried to rub it's head but the fox saw this and moved a bit away he saw this smiled at the fox and called her near with affection and love in his gesture the fox was hesitant at first but moved towards when she was in range Naruto rubbed her head slowly with slight character in his hand to make her feel comfortable and see if she can feel the energy and what he saw from the fox it definitely did and rubbed her head more into his arm .then he saw the girl and answered her.

"And why would I do that it definitely doesn't belongs to me so why should I .and above all else I would never beat and cute girl like."he said and smiled more towards the little to make her more comfortable and ruffled her hair more.

"Say how come you are all alone in this place and who are those guys kid "asked natuto.

The girl tried remembering how she reached here and pouted which made really adorable in natuto book and suddenly she said in aloud voice mother "mom oh no mom is going to kill me ".asked nd stated crying anime tears.

My mom is outside waiting for me and left without telling she will worried sick for me and when knows what happened she is going to spank me Mr you got to help me please ..."she said with a puppy dog eyes

When Naruto saw this he was instantly melted and decided to help the girl ."OK OK I will help you do you know the place where you came from when he saw the sheepish expression on the girls face he face faulted and sighed "you don't know from where you came do you"and the instant nodding of head gave Naruto his answer

"fine come here we will move and search for your mom "with that said they started moving.

After two hours

A brown haired woman could be seen frantically running around the town in search of her she was well above 5 ft 2inches with average figure and nice blue colour eyes why she was so frantically running the reason was simple she was searching for daughter Serena whom she left near the store and told her to wait but when she came back she was shocked to find out that her daughter was nowhere near the store she tried searching for her bit was unsuccessful and she became really worried .she was feeling so hopeless right now because her only little girl her precious jewel she was not able to find her she collapsed on her knees and started crying frantically.

That was when she heard a voice similar to her daughter she started searching where she was hearing the voice and started moving her eyes for her daughter that when she saw a tall young boy with bright golden hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks carrying her daughter on his shoulder And making her daughter laugh by saying something she immediately ran towards them

"Serena my little girl "and took her in her arms started hugging her tightly and frantically kissing her all-over her face and saying her daughter was safe when Naruto saw this he smiled a sad smile wishing if he would ever be loved like that even though he knew his parents loved him but still he can wish .

After the kissing her daughter her attention went towards the stranger which came with her daughter she kept her daughter on the ground and held her hand and went towards him and said ."thank you for bringing her back to me ."she bowed her head deeply

When Naruto saw this he became a bit nervous "There is no need to thank me mam ".

"you brought my daughter back to me so ya I should thank you." said grace

"hahaha ha ah it's OK mam it's alright and I would gladly help anyone in need so that's that".aid an embarrassed Naruto. Grace saw this and got back up and saw the vulpix beside the boy and bent down and started petting her

"is she yours .she is really cute ...she was cut off from her train of thoughts by Naruto

" isn't mine she was the reason why your daughter got lost ."after Naruto said that grace told naruto to continue his story and so naruto did after some explanation grace was satisfied and shouted at her daughter and promised her to spank but internally she was proud of her standing up for someone weak .but as a mother she can't say that otherwise God knows what will happen next time if she supported her for this incident .

While all this was happening a loud grumbling can be heard behind the mother daughter duo when they turned around they saw two embarrassed being one rubbing the back oh his head with his hand and laughing sheepishly and making a adorable face .

"Hahaha guess my stomach needs some food after all may be I should find some restaurant ".said naruto in between his nervous and he started moving away and fox also started following the human and if following the only thing she can do.

They both were stopped by a voice " why don't you come to a place of our friend where we are going to have our dinner " when she saw the boy was about to complain about the offer she said. "Don't worry it won't bother and at least let me pay for the help you did for my daughter .I insist you come."

When naruto saw this and when thought situation in his head he thought that might be OK .when he processed the words she said we as far as I know I am not using shadow clones to be double so whom. Was she referring."umm mam you referred to two person who is the other person ."he asked curiously

"Why you and vulpix I was referring "when she said that naruto turned his head down and saw that the little fox seeing

"Oh ok"he said the fox tipped happily and started running around his legs happily

So let's go to my friend place and have tummy filled ."said grace

I am ending it here next chapter will be where story begins perfectly with the pokemon and where adventures pls bear with me this one for the views and follows .I will make an interesting chapter for all of you .


End file.
